Obesvarad kärlek
by DA Regal
Summary: På den positivare sidan så blev Remus också redlöst full och vi dansade fnittrande vals genom min lägenhet. Remus visste det inte men han hade nu get mig material till min snuskiga fantasi som skulle räcka i flera år framåt. SiriusRemus


Det här är en fic av typen "obesvarad kärlek" från Sirius sida för en gång skull. Jag skulle älska feedback av alla slag även negativ kritik uppskattas! Jag vill gärna veta hur jag kan bli bättre på att skriva så jag säger det igen kommentera!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bögar är inte accepterade i trollkars världen. Homofobien är ännu värre en mugglar världen och familjen Black lade fram ett förslag för några år sedan på trolldoms ministeriet att man skulle få skottpengar på homosexuella. Det beviljades. Alla homosexuella personer som kommer ut blir utfrysta och förlorar alla sina vänner. Detta är andledningen att Sirius Black aldrig någonsin kommer att säga till någon att det han önskar mest på jordklotet är att hångla upp Remus mot en vägg.

Det började någon gång i när jag var femton år och den okrönta kungen på Hogwarts. Hemma så verkade alla hata mig. Hans _kära_ mor hade alltid gjort det, inget han gjorde var någonsin rätt inte ens när han var liten. Det slog aldrig hans föräldrar att andledningen till han slog sönder syltburkar, drog i Bellatrix i håret var för att han ville ha deras kärlek och uppmärksamhet istället gav de honom bara en örfil och det obligatoriska talet om att en medlem i familjen Blacks inte skulle bete så larvigt som han gjorde. Larvigt beteende! Jag var fyra när han hörde det talet för första gången. När man är fyra så ska man vara _larvig._

Jag satt i framför brasan i Gryffindor sällskaps rum tänkande på precis hur mycket mitt liv sög om hur rik jag skulle vara om dåligt liv var pengar när Remus kom och satte sig bredvid mig. Remus halv log på det där sättet som bara han kan. Lite sorgset, melankoliskt men ändå glatt. Han tittade lite frågande på mig med hans ögon som är om jag inte nämnt är de absolut vackraste ögon jag någonsin sett. De är nästan runda och är varmt bruna.

"Varför sitter du här helt själv? Har du en privat ångest fest utan att bjuda in mig?" Frågade Remus och (såklart) log lite grann. Slutar han aldrig le? Han ler alltid men gapskrattar sällan, gråter aldrig och blir aldrig någonsin arg. Tror jag i alla fall, jag vet ju inte vad han gör när han ensam. Han kanske skrattar hundratals galna utflippade flummiga skratt när ingen ser. Jag svarade inte på hans fråga utan gav honom den stora äran att få se en av mina perfekta blängningar som bara mina bästa vänner får den _stora_ äran att se. Efter ett tag av blängande insåg jag att det är väldigt tråkigt att inte prata eller irritera människor och eftersom Remus inte såg irriterad ut bestämde jag mig att ge Måntand äran att få svar på sin fråga.

"Mitt liv suger" jag sa det med en passande dramatisk röst. Jag har aldrig sett Remus skratta så mycket. Han skrattade så att tårarna sprutade och sedan när han lugnat ner sig sa han med en överraskande alvarlig röst.

"Nej mitt liv suger, _ditt _är en dans på rosor om man jämför med mig" han fnittrade lite till och gick sedan därifrån lågt mumlande "hans livs suger ha! Jag då?"

Då insåg jag två saker: Det första var att Remus min kära vän är spritt språngande galen. Det andra var att jag är spritt språngande galen, för jag hade precis fallit _hårt_ för min väldigt manliga kompis. Det var ute med mig.

Hela det året ägnade jag åt att tråna efter Remus. Jag var livrädd att James, Peter eller Remus skulle märka hur kär var jag är i Remus. De märkte naturligtvis ingenting men jag förstår inte hur de kunde missa. Själv så här efteråt tycker jag att jag var väldigt uppenbart. Den sommaren rymde jag hemifrån och bodde med James. Jag hade hoppas att när jag kom tillbaka till skolan så skulle jag inte vara kär i Remus längre. Så var det naturligtvis inte. När jag träffade Remus igen så var allting med honom fantastiskt. Hur han rörde sig, de där halv leendena som började bli allt mer sällsynta, hur hans hår fallde ner över hans ögon allt av detta fick mig att känna mig alldeles varm inuti. Om han så mycket som snudda vid mig så kände jag fjärilar i magen och bara om jag var med honom så kände jag mig lycklig.

En dag när jag hade misslyckat med att koncentrera mig på försvar mot svart konster lektionen och i stället hade suttit och fånstirrat och i största allmänhet dreglat över Remus och var på väg till duschen för att ta en _lång_ kall dusch så kom David som gick i klassen över mig och var bästa kompis med Frank Longbottom fram till mig och kysste mig och sa:

"Du är kär i Remus, jag är kär i Frank ingen av oss kan få vår kärleks intresses kärlek så vi kan väl bara ligga med varandra istället?" Och det gjorde vi. Det var så jag förlorade min oskuld. Inte så romantiskt eller hur?

David och jag fortsatte att träffas hela det året och hela sjunde året. När vi slutade skolan så träffades vi aldrig varandra igen. Tiderna var mörka så marodörerna och Lily anslöt sig till orden. Lily och James skulle gifta sig. Jag hade vetat att de skulle gifta sig från den dag Lily och James gick på sin första dejt. Det var så uppenbart hur mycket de älskade varandra. Ändå kände jag mig inte riktigt glad för jag visste personen jag älskade aldrig skulle älska mig tillbaka. Så på James svensexa blev jag redlöst full. På den positivare sidan så blev Remus också redlöst full och vi dansade fnittrande vals genom min lägenhet. Remus visste det inte men han hade nu get mig material till min snuskiga fantasi som skulle räcka i flera år framåt.

På James bröllop hade Remus med sig en dejt. Det var vacker tjej vid namn Helen som hade för mycket smink och för lite kläder och rakknivs ärr över hela armarna. Jag hatade henne omedelbart. Jag förstod inte varför men Remus älskade henne verkligen. När jag hade sett dem kyssas hundra miljonte gången som blev det för mycket och sprang i väg för att gråta ut ögonen ur mig i ett tomt rum. James kom efter mig och frågade om jag var en bögjävel och om jag verkligen trodde att han inte märkte hur jag tittade på Remus. Jag sa att ja jag råkar älska Remus kan han inte fatta att det var samma sak som hans kärlek till Lily?

"Det är verkligen synd om dig" och från hans ögon sken medlidande blandad med avsmak. "Låt oss inte prata om det här igen okej? Jag kommer inte berätta för Remus" James lätt faktiskt snäll och ångesten släppte.

Ett år efter denna händelse förrådde Peter oss alla och jag blev slängd i Azkaban. Jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle komma ut därifrån men jag lyckade fly och träffade Harry vilket var underbart. Jag skänkte huset Grimmaldi plan till orden och fick inte gå ut. Remus bodde också i huset eftersom han inte hade några pengar till att ha ett eget ställe. Han är ännu sorgsnare nu än i sin tonår. Jag frågade honom om Helen och han mumlade något om att tog hon självmord. En dag stänger han in mig ett hörn tittar på länge på mig och säger sedan:

"Du är bög eller hur?" och jag kan bara inte ljuga och svarar

"ja, har du nåt problem med det eller?"

"Nej, men jag är den mest hetero man någonsin Sirius. Du måste sluta vara kär i mig" han tittar på med ett oläsligt ansiskt utryck och sen kysser han mig. Sedan går han till bokhyllan tar en bok och börjar läsa. Spritt språngande galen säger jag ju. Bara några minuter senare kommer Tonks springande in och ropar att Harry har farit i väg till mysterie avdelningen. Det sista jag tänker innan jag träffas av Bellatrix Bitchs förbannelse är att jag fick i alla fall en kyss av Remus.

The End

The End


End file.
